Thank You and Goodbye
by gugigi173
Summary: 'Aku selalu bepikir kenapa saat itu aku tidak ikut mati saja? Aku tak punya tujuan hidup lagi sejak saat itu, tapi seseorang datang padaku. Dia ... alasan aku tetap hidup sampai sekarang.' Didedikasikan untuk peringatan lima tahun tsunami Jepang yang jatuh pada 11 Maret. [KaruRi]
**Assassination Classroom** **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Story** **by** **gugigi173**

.

.

 **Thank You and Goodbye**

 _Ayah ibu di surga, bagaimana keadaan kalian? Baik-baik saja 'kan? Kuharap kalian bahagia di sana._

 _Aku tidak apa-apa di sini, setiap harinya aku bekerja, jadi kebutuhan bulanan dan harianku terpenuhi. Tenang saja, aku rajin belajar kok, buktinya nilai-nilaiku di kampus kebanyakan dapat A. Aku juga bisa kuliah di sini berkat beasiswa yang kudapatkan._

 _Soal makan, kalian tak perlu khawatir, karena aku makan tiga kali sehari. Makanannya juga bergizi kok. Aku masak sendiri, karena beli di luar lebih mahal. Bahkan kadang tetanggaku Nyonya Helen, memberiku makanan._

 _Aku ingin berbicara dengan ibu saja, ayah tak perlu dengar._

 _Ibu, sampaikan salamku pada kakek, nenek, serta paman dan bibi ya. Entah kenapa, semalam aku bermimpi dimarahi bibi karena makan rumput—entahlah, yang aku ingat aku makan rumput._

 _Ah ibu, kota kita sudah bangun, bahkan sudah ada bangunan-bangunan tinggi yang menjulang. Semua orang berangsur-angsur bisa melupakan kejadian itu, tapi tetap saja, kesedihan yang mendalam ini sangat sulit menghilang._

 _Aku sedih. Aku kesepian. Aku selalu bepikir kenapa saat itu aku tidak ikut mati saja?_

 _Ibu, aku tak punya tujuan hidup lagi sejak saat itu, tapi seseorang datang padaku._

 _Dia ... alasan aku tetap hidup sampai sekarang. Tapi kurasa ini takkan lama lagi. Ibu, apa yang harus kulakukan?_

"Rio."

Aku menoleh. Pria itu memandangku dengan heran.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya.

"Mengingat keluargaku. Hari ini peringatan lima tahun tsunami lho, kau tidak ingat?" tanyaku agak sebal. Karma duduk disebelahku, tampangnya yang cuek semakin membuatku kesal. Andai bisa, aku ingin melemparnya dari atap gedung kampusku ini.

"Kau benar, kenapa aku bisa lupa ya?"

Aku menghela nafas, rasanya ingin sekali aku menceramahi pria di sebelahku ini.

Sesekali aku melirik padanya, mengingat momen dimana aku meneriakkan namanya saat tahu kami berdua sekolah di tempat yang sama. Bagaimana tidak? Ini adalah suatu kebetulan yang luar biasa kami berdua berada di universitas yang sama, dan, di London.

"Rio."

"Ya?"

"Kau belum menceritakannya padaku."

Aku terdiam cukup lama. Terbesit dibenakku kejadian-kejadian mengerikan itu. Dimana aku hampir mati, dimana aku menangis menunggu kabar keluargaku, dan dimana aku melihat tubuh ibuku yang membusuk dan hanya tersisa separuh.

"Aku ... belum siap."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi aku ingin mendengarnya, kumohon."

Raut wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan ekspresi serius, ia juga mengiba padaku. Tidak, sebenarnya aku bisa mengatakannya, tapi aku tak ingin membayangkan semua kejadian itu lagi. Maafkan aku, Karma.

"Aku takkan bisa mendengarnya kalau kau tidak menceritakannya sekarang."

Jantungku berdebar. Seketika rasa takut menghinggapiku. Kata-kata itu ... aku tak ingin mendengarnya. Kau hanya membuatku ingin menangis.

Aku menarik nafas dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya. Kuulangi beberapa kali hingga perasaanku tenang. Kutatap wajahnya. Apa yang membuatku terpesona padanya? Parasnya yang tampan? Kecerdasannya? Ataukah sisi baik hatinya?

Aku berdiri, menatap indahnya kota London dari tempatku di atap gedung kampus. Kota sudah mulai bercahaya karena satu jam lagi matahari terbenam. Karma turut berdiri dengan masih menatapku, menuntut jawaban.

"Aku tidak mau, ini terlalu mengerikan."

"Rio ..."

"Kau tahu Karma? Saat aku terseret, aku berpikir aku akan mati. Tapi secara ajaib, aku selamat. Tapi sampai sebelum aku bertemu denganmu lagi, aku selalu menyesal. Kenapa saat itu aku tak mati saja? Ini terlalu berat bagiku. Mereka semua meninggalkanku, aku tak punya apapun, aku sebatang kara."

Aku menangis mengingat semuanya. Selalu aku menyesalinya. Aku terlalu takut untuk mati, tapi aku sendiri segan untuk terus hidup.

"Tenanglah, aku berada di sisimu."

Tangan itu memegang bahuku yang bergetar. Aku melihat senyum lemahnya dari ekor mataku. Kau tahu Karma? Kalimat yang kau ucapkan itu hanya membuatku semakin ingin menangis.

"Pembohong!" teriakku.

"Jangan katakan hal itu. Jangan lagi. Aku sudah kehilangan keluargaku, kenapa harus dirimu juga?"

Aku tidak tahan lagi, aku terus berbicara dengan nada tinggi.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau! Kenapa kau juga harus pergi? Kenapa?"

Aku ingin marah, tapi tidak bisa. Aku kesal, aku juga sedih. Karma hanya memandangku dengan tatapan sedih. Tubuh rapuh itu, sampai kapan bisa bertahan?

"Rio, ini sudah takdir."

Ucapannya pelan, seolah ia tak ingin mengatakannya sejak awal. Takdir dia bilang? Ini malah lebih cocok disebut hukuman.

Aku memeluknya erat, tak ingin melepasnya. Aku merasakan kedua tangannya melingkar padaku. Tangisku semakin menjadi. Mengingatnya akan pergi dariku, membuat hatiku semakin sedih dan sakit.

"Hanya kau satu-satunya yang kupunya, Karma. Apa yang salah disini? Apa salah aku bertemu denganmu waktu itu?"

Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku padanya. Aku bisa merasakannya, tubuhnya yang semakin hari semakin kurus.

"Apa salah kalau kita sedekat ini?"

Andaikan ini semua hanya mimpi, aku ingin ingin cepat-cepat bangun dari tidurku.

"Apa salah jika aku jatuh cinta padamu, Karma?"

Aku melepas pelukanku, sedikit menjauh untuk melihat ekspresinya.

"Aku ... tidak tahu."

Karma menunduk, tak berani menatapku. Kuperhatikan wajahnya yang agak pucat, iris tembaganya juga mulai sayu.

"Apa ini hukumanku? Apa yang telah kuperbuat?"

Belum kering air mataku, aku menangis lagi. Apa yang sudah kuperbuat sampai aku harus menanggung cobaan sebesar ini? Apa yang sudah kulakukan dimasa lalu?

"Rio, tenanglah."

Karma memelukku, mencoba menenangkanku. Andai bukan kau penyebabnya, aku takkan menangis, Karma.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku hanya bisa menemanimu tiga bulan lagi. Selama sisa waktu itu, aku akan membahagiakanmu, Rio."

Aku merasakan pelukannya yang semakin erat, aku balik memeluknya. Tiga bulan? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan selama itu? Dengan tubuh lemah itu, kau masih bisa memberiku harapan?

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku ingin menjadi tuli. Saat itu juga. Aku tak ingin mendengarnya. Aku menangis histeris ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Saat aku tiba di sana dan bertemu mereka, akan kukabarkan pada keluargamu kalau kau baik-baik saja."

 **-FIN-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-OMAKE-**

"Rio, kau sudah mencetak bahan presentasi untuk besok?" tanya Asano disuatu siang.

"Ya, tenang saja." jawab Rio enteng.

Rio membereskan kertas-kertas di meja, karena istirahat makan siang sudah dimulai. Asano memperhatikan rekan kerjanya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kau belum melakukannya." ucap Asano tajam.

"Te-he."

Rio menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat pose imut. Tapi hal itu malah membuat Asano Gakushuu semakin sebal dibuatnya. Rio yang selesai dengan mejanya, berlari menuju lift untuk pergi ke kantin.

"Rio, hei!"

Gadis itu tak menghiraukannya. Sebaliknya, ia menutup pintu lift saat Asano hampir menyentuh bahunya. Asano bisa merasakan tatapan heran dari rekan-rekan kerjanya yang lain.

"Akabane Rio!"


End file.
